Pride and Prejudice
by Khadi
Summary: Based on the book by Jane Austen of the same name.  While in Ealdor for Morgana's engagement ceremony, Arthur falls hard for one of the local youths, and he isn't the only one.


**Pride and Prejudice**

_Author's note: This story is based partly on Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice and partly on the movie Bride and Prejudice. It is very AU. The idea is from Kink_me Merlin, but that site never attaches comments properly for me, so I'm posting here instead.  
_

* * *

Merlin was out weeding the fields with his best friend Will, his brothers Mordred and Lancelot, and his sister Freya when they saw horses gallop into the village. Lancelot ordered the others to stay hidden while he approached to find out what was happening. Will, always eager to be in the middle of things, followed.

Lord Cassius, the local landowner who protected the village, was standing in front of his manor flanked by two soldiers. Kanan, one of the local bandit leaders, loomed over him on horseback.

"It is your choice," Kanan was saying, "Grain, gold, or the boy. Give me the boy and I will leave this village in peace forever."

"It is not yet time for the harvest," Lord Cassius answered. "And my son has not been home from Camelot in months, so I have no gold."

"Then give me the boy, lordling, before I slay you where you stand."

"What boy does he want?" Will asked a watching villager.

"Merlin," someone else answered.

"Why?"

"We don't know."

One of the bandits, growing frustrated at the talk, threw a torch on the thatch of a nearby house. The owners immediately cried out in protest, but there was nothing anyone could do.

"The boy," Kanan said again.

Lancelot tried to stop the villagers from rushing to the field, but they were too many. "Help me, Will!"

"You heard what Kanan said. If we give him Merlin, he will leave us alone."

"And you believe that? Merlin's your best friend!"

Will just looked away. Lord Cassius put a hand on Lancelot's arm. "I offer what protection I can to your family," he said quietly.

The villagers returned, Merlin bound and stumbling at the center of the group. One of the men forced him to his knees in front of Kanan's horse.

Merlin spat at him.

"Still as defiant as ever, I see. I shall enjoy breaking you."

"Kill me if you must. I will never join you."

"Very well." At Kanan's signal, a volley of arrows flew at Merlin. His eyes glowed gold and they fell harmlessly to the ground.

Kanan signaled two men to dismount and attack Merlin with their swords, but the weapons burned their hands and they let go in shock.

He turned to two men holding torches. "Burn the houses!" A sudden gust of wind blew the torches out, but left the burning house untouched.

"I do not wish to kill," Merlin said.

Kanan regarded him with contempt. "A pity we are not in Camelot. I would get a nice reward for turning you over to the king."

Merlin laughed. "You would let King Uther do your dirty work? You are an arrogant fool."

Merlin's gaze shifted from Kanan to his horse. The beast suddenly reared and took off, Kanan clinging to its back. In confusion, his men fled after him.

Hunith rushed forward to untie her son. "He'll be back," he told her.

Will was beside him in a moment. "You should just go with him, Merlin. Spare the rest of us."

"It won't stop him, Will."

"Nothing else has worked, has it? You're a selfish bastard. If you don't go with him, I will never speak to you again."

Hunith hugged her son tightly. "Don't listen to him, Merlin. If you do go with Kanan, I'll never speak to you again."

"Don't worry, Mum. I have no intention of joining Kanan." He glared at Will before stalking away.

* * *

Merlin and Freya were gathering water from the river some days later when a man rode up alone on horseback. "Hello, traveler," Freya called. "Would you like a drink?"

"From such a beautiful lady, how can I refuse?" He dismounted and accepted the bucket. "Pray tell me, where is this fine village?"

"You are in Ealdor in King Cenred's kingdom now. You came from the south?" The man nodded. "The last mountain you crossed, the ridge if Eotid, marks the border to Camelot."

"I am glad to be here, then. My name is Valiant. I was a knight of Camelot until a patrol went badly. The prince blamed me and stripped me of my title and rank."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Freya said. "You are welcome here."

They led Valiant to their home, where he entertained them with stories of Camelot's court, charming Freya and Hunith at once. When he heard what had happened to Merlin, he expressed his sympathy and offered to stay and protect the family should Kanan return. Hunith accepted the offer.

Valiant was sparring one morning with Lancelot when Will interrupted Merlin's washing. "I don't trust him," he said.

"Go away, Will. You are no longer welcome here."

"You prefer the company of strange knights to me? Why?"

"He has offered to protect us from Kanan. You wanted to hand me over to him. Now go."

"Fine, I'm going, but don't blame me when something goes wrong." Merlin's glare followed Will out of sight.

* * *

"I can't believe you're dragging me to the middle of nowhere," Prince Arthur complained. He shifted on his horse to better glare at his virtual sister, the Lady Morgana.

Morgana laughed. "I thought you wanted to know how your future subjects live."

"My future subjects, yes, not King Cenred's. Why couldn't you marry a knight who's actually from Camelot?"

Morgana's eyes narrowed. "My betrothed is your second in command, if you've forgotten, and second only to you in skill."

Arthur grunted and looked away. Morgana flashed a smug smile at her maidservant, Gwen, who giggled in response.

They crested a ridge early in the afternoon to be met by a man alone on horseback. Morgana squealed at the sight of her beloved. "Leon! I've missed you!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

Leon rode close enough to take Morgana's hand. "My lady, how was your journey?"

"Wonderfully uneventful, but there is no village here. Where is Ealdor?"

Leon pointed down the hill to the north. "Just there. Everyone is eager to meet you. Sire," he turned to Arthur, "permission to speak freely."

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise, but answered, "Granted."

"I have a friend from childhood who wishes fervently to be a knight. He is fiercely loyal to you, though not of noble blood. Please, Sire, treat him kindly."

"What is his name?"

"Lancelot, Sire."

"I shall keep your request in mind."

Leon nodded his thanks before turning his horse to lead the travelers to his family home. They soon reached the village to hails of "Prince Arthur" and "Welcome, Lady Morgana!"

Leon led them straight to his father's manor, where Lord Cassius himself helped Morgana from her horse and embraced her warmly. "Welcome, my daughter," he said to her.

"Thank you, Lord Cassius. I am honored to become your daughter."

Gwen dismounted on her own and curtsied before helping the Lord's servants to tend to her mistress' belongings. Lord Cassius merely nodded at her and the knights who had escorted them before properly greeting the prince. "Come, we have prepared refreshment in the gardens out back."

As they sat and talked, Lord Cassius made passing reference to a grain shortage and Arthur pounced on it immediately. "I have heard of no grain shortages in the north."

"It is a bandit by name of Kanan. He has been raiding us for several years, and in the past we have usually been able to drive him off. Now, however, he grows stronger than ever and the young men of noble blood have mostly gone to join your or King Cenred's armies in hope of sending at least a little coin back to the village. Lancelot and William are two of the only ones left and even they dream of leaving."

"Is Merlin no help?" Sir Leon asked in surprise. "He's Lancelot's younger brother," he explained to their visitors.

"He tries, but lately the villagers speak against him. Kanan has shown interest in him and last time he came, he claimed if we give him Merlin, he will leave us in peace forever."

Sir Leon narrowed his eyes. "He lies, but why would he want a village boy?"

"I told the villagers as much and assured Hunith I would do what I could to protect her son. I suspect he heard the rumors that Merlin has magic and wants it for his own."

Morgana asked, with a warning look at Arthur, "Does Merlin have magic? Could he use it to protect the village?"

Lord Cassius shrugged. "You are a lady of Camelot. Now that you are here, no one save his family would protest if you dragged him back to Camelot to be executed."

"That would go over well," Leon said. "After all, he is the Court Physician's favorite nephew."

Morgana raised her eyebrows. "This Merlin is Gaius' nephew?"

"Yes." Lord Cassius said. "In his youth, Gaius was quite the accomplished sorcerer. Magic is often in the blood, it seems."

"Does Father know this?" Arthur asked.

"Of course he does, though I suspect he deliberately forgets. I trust, Sire, that if the boy does have magic, you will kindly remember we are not in Camelot right now."

Arthur nodded his assent. "So long as sorcerers remain outside Camelot, they are of no interest to me."

The next day, the entire village showed up for the official betrothal of Morgana and Sir Leon. The wedding itself would occur in Camelot in two months. After the ceremony, food was brought out and musicians began to lead the younger villagers in dancing. Arthur graciously gave his knights permission to join in the fun.

A handsome young man approached Gwen and asked for a dance. She blushed and, at a nod from Morgana, graciously accepted. "My name is Gwen," she said.

"Such a beautiful name for such a lovely lady."

"I am no lady. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

He plucked a flower from the crown of one of the passing girls and slipped it into Gwen's hair. "And yet you are more beautiful than any lady."

"Won't she mind you stealing her flowers?"

"I doubt it. Freya's my sister. I'm Lancelot, by the way."

"Your sister is quite pretty."

He bowed. "On her behalf, I thank you. And now it looks like the Lady Morgana is calling for you."

Gwen looked up, made her apologies, and hurried away. When Morgana and Arthur heard who she had been dancing with, they immediately requested an introduction.

Gwen found him chatting with two other young men. "... can't believe you'd associate with any of them," one was saying and the other answered immediately, his eyes on Gwen, "She seems nice to me and now I get to meet her."

The other two followed his gaze and Lancelot stepped forward. "Gwen," he said, his hands outstretched to take hers. She took them at once.

"Lancelot, my Lady asked to meet you."

Lancelot kissed Morgana's hand. "My Lady, I am Lancelot, eldest son of Hunith of Ealdor. My companions are Merlin, my brother, and William, son of the late Captain Thomas of King Cenred's army."

Arthur's eyes immediately drew to Merlin. He stood a step behind Lancelot, but made no attempt to lower his eyes as Lancelot did. When Arthur tried to stare him into submission, he merely stared back.

Morgana asked, "You are the nephew of Gaius, the Court Physician?" She noticed that Merlin seemed not to hear her question.

"That is correct, my Lady," Lancelot answered for them both.

"Your brother seems not to know how to show respect to royalty."

Lancelot laughed and Gwen flushed at the sound. "He knows how. He chooses not to."

Will cut in, "No offense, but we are not in Camelot and are under no obligation to bow to you."

For a moment, Merlin's eyes seemed to flash gold and Arthur looked away abruptly, unsure what had happened. When he looked back, they were the same defiant blue and he concluded it must have been a trick of the setting sun.

Then Freya was there with some other local girls, dragging the boys away to dance. Arthur found himself dragged along as well. Later, he saw Freya dancing with a familiar man and felt his blood run cold.

He found Merlin later and asked, "What is Valiant doing here?"

"He is a guest of my family. Since Camelot no longer wants him, he has offered us his protection against Kanan."

"At what price?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "He has asked for nothing."

"He will in time. Just be wary of him."

That night, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, and Leon sat around the hearth in Leon's chambers drinking wine and chatting. "Gwen seems quite taken with your friend Lancelot," Morgana said.

Leon smiled at the maid. "He's a good and honest man. He would treat you well, Gwen."

"If he's so great, then why isn't he taken already?" Arthur asked.

"He never showed much interest in the local girls. He'd flirt, of course, as all the young men do here, but no one held his interest for long. Gwen, though," he smiled kindly at her, "he could hardly keep his eyes off you. Merlin and Freya approve."

"His friend Will doesn't."

"Will's a troublemaker. Don't take him too seriously. Besides, he usually follows Merlin's lead. And speaking of Merlin," he turned to Arthur, but did not continue.

Morgana laughed and asked the room, "Did anyone else notice the way Arthur glared at every girl Merlin danced with?"

"I wasn't glaring at them," Arthur retorted, "I was glaring at him. Utterly incapable of respect."

"He did seem unusually defiant," Leon mused. "Perhaps he finds you especially annoying. No offense intended, of course, sire."

"None taken," Arthur muttered, "not from you, anyway."

"Yet you sought him out anyway. What were you two chatting about?"

"You remember Valiant?"

Leon twisted his mouth in distaste. "How can I forget? Banishment was too kind for him."

Arthur nodded agreement. "He was here tonight. He's a guest of Merlin's family."

Leon blinked and frowned. "How did that happen and why did Lancelot not mention it to me? I'll look into it, Sire."

* * *

The next morning, Leon took Morgana and Arthur out riding to show them the whole of his father's lands. As they passed the grain fields, he stopped to greet Lancelot, who was working beside Merlin and a boy Leon introduced as Mordred.

Mordred met Arthur's gaze even more defiantly than his brother had. "If you hurt my family," he said, "I'll kill you."

"I could take you out with one strike, kid," Arthur said.

"I could take you out with less," Merlin answered, stepping between his brother and Arthur. "Stay away from my family."

Arthur's eyes narrowed, but to Morgana they looked more calculating than angry. "I challenge you to a duel," he said at last.

"I decline," Merlin answered. "I have nothing to prove to you."

"Merlin," Lancelot hissed, "will you stop?"

"I will when Prince Arthur," Merlin spat the name like a curse, "gets out of Ealdor. Will's right, he doesn't belong here."

"You aren't even talking to Will right now," Lancelot said incredulously. "I apologize for my brothers," he added to the prince, his eyes lowered, "and I will accept your challenge in their stead."

Arthur nodded and swung off his horse. Leon handed Lancelot his sword and said, "A duel by the knights' code. Begin."

Arthur and Lancelot nodded to each other before raising their swords and beginning to circle each other. Morgana watched with interest as they dodged and parried and shifted seamlessly between offense and defense. For a moment she wished Gwen was there to see it, but she soon forgot the thought as her attention was drawn back to the duel.

She soon noticed that every time Arthur seemed to gain the advantage, something random would happen. A sudden gust of wind would blow in their faces, a swarm of bees would hover around Arthur for a moment as if mistaking his hair for honeycomb, or he would trip on a rock she was sure had not been there a moment before.

She remembered what Lord Cassius had said about magic and turned toward Lancelot's brothers, but they were leaning against their hoes silently as they watched.

In the end, Lancelot pinned Arthur to the ground and asked, "Do you yield, Sire?"

"I yield." And just for a moment, Arthur's eyes strayed to Merlin, who was whooping at his brother's victory, his smile radiant.

Arthur accepted Lancelot's help to stand and said, "A pity you are not of noble blood, Lancelot. You would make a fine knight of Camelot."

"Pretty words that mean nothing," Merlin said. "Soon enough you will be king and will have the power to repeal that stupid law, and others as well."

"You mean the law against magic," Morgana said.

Merlin met her eyes, but remained silent. His face betrayed nothing. Arthur was watching him with that calculating gaze again.

"We should be moving on, Sire," Leon said. They soon left the brothers behind.

* * *

On the ride back to Camelot, Morgana teased Gwen and Arthur mercilessly about Lancelot and Merlin, but Lancelot especially. On their first night back, they dined with Uther, who had heard from Leon about the impromptu duel.

"I am told you were bested by a village youth, Arthur. How is such a thing possible?"

Arthur bowed his head in respect and acknowledgment. "He was a fine warrior, Father. As fine as any knight. Were he of noble blood, I would not hesitate to recruit him for the knights."

"Pity then. How did he learn to fight so well?"

"He and Sir Leon used to practice together. I gather that they still do when Sir Leon returns home on leave. Please, Father, permit me to train him as a knight."

"We do not permit commoners to become knights, Arthur, and with good reason. Now forget this nonsense and tell me news of Lord Cassius."

Arthur told his father about Kanan and the grain thefts, but as expected, his father claimed that so long as Kanan remained in Cenred's kingdom, there was nothing Camelot could do.

"Even for an ally like Lord Cassius?"

"To aid Lord Cassius would be to declare war on King Cenred and that we could not afford. I would send men if I could, Arthur, but I cannot. Morgana, you will give my condolences to your intended's family."

"Yes, my Lord." Morgana hid her frown behind her napkin and for a fleeting moment her eyes met Arthur's. He hid his own troubled look behind his wine goblet.

That night, she stormed into Arthur's chambers. "I know what you're going to say, Morgana," he said.

"And?"

"Father's right. To bring an army into Ealdor would be an act of war."

"To not bring one may end my marriage before it's begun. Besides, if Kanan gets his way, Merlin will soon be his slave."

Arthur turned away. "I can't lead an army there, but maybe a few trusted men. Will someone inform Leon when his village is attacked again?"

"I'm sure they will. And I'm sure he'll tell me."

"Good. I'll try to think of something between now and then."

* * *

Time passed quickly for Morgana, but slowly for Arthur, whose dreams were plagued by golden eyes and gentle hands. One day he was passing through the courtyard when he saw a peasant woman embracing Gaius. She wiped her tears on her sleeve and when she raised her head, Arthur recognized her as Merlin's mother.

"Hunith," he called, rushing over to her.

"Sire," she breathed. "My baby ..."

"Are your sons well?"

"Yes, Sire. Lancelot asks after the maid Gwen."

"You may tell him she is well. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "My girl is very sick, though. Please, Sire, permit Gaius to accompany me home."

"It is late, Hunith. Rest the night here and I will ask Father leave for Gaius and Leon to escort you home tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sire."

Gaius asked, "Will Freya be okay tonight?"

"Merlin is tending her. He isn't as hopeless as you think, Gaius."

Arthur fought back the feeling of want that Merlin's name evoked, a feeling he did not understand anyway. That Merlin was male was of little concern to him. A few of his knights preferred male company, after all, and heirs could be provided any number of ways, most commonly by adopting orphans or nephews or by siring and claiming illegitimate children.

What he did not understand was how he could desire so strongly someone he found so terribly irritating. At first, he had thought maybe he felt a misplaced desire to dominate the boy, but more often than not in his dreams, both waking and sleeping, the boy would dominate him.

He was roused from his thoughts when Gaius said, "Sire, Hunith will be staying with me tonight."

"Of course, Gaius. I will speak with Father at dinner."

"Thank you, Sire."

* * *

Merlin dipped the cloth in the bucket of cold water before once again wiping Freya's forehead. "I hope Mum returns with Gaius soon," he told a tense Mordred. "Nothing I try is working."

"She's been off almost since that celebration for Leon. Did anything odd happen?"

"Not that I noticed. Several of the girls were dancing with the visiting knights, but Will's girlfriend swore that Freya did not go off alone with any of them."

Valiant wandered in to check on them and Freya murmured, "Tell me a story, Valiant."

He sat near them and said, "I will tell you a romance, my lady. It is a true story of the short and ill-fated affair between Prince Arthur and Princess Vivian."

Merlin pointedly kept his gaze on the cloth, but had no doubt Valiant was watching him as he wove a tale of young lovers and jealous fathers. "When at last Princess Vivian left Camelot, she still watched the prince with longing, but he had tired of her by then and moved on to another pretty young thing," he concluded.

"I hear now he courts a nobleman's daughter by name of Sophia," Valiant added as an afterthought, "but then royalty do not understand faithfulness to only one lover for all time."

"And what about you, Valiant?" Freya asked, "Who is your one?"

He kissed her hand. "Perhaps I have not yet met her, my lady." Freya blushed prettily.

* * *

Merlin and Mordred were once again tending Freya alone. Mordred was adjusting his sister's collar when he pulled back abruptly. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Didn't you feel it? I think maybe she's been cursed."

Merlin closed his eyes and held his hand over Freya's body. "You're right. It's strong. Check her for an amulet or something."

An hour later, Mordred found a stone behind her right ear, hidden by her hair. It would not come off when he pulled.

"Here, let me," Merlin said, and a moment later, it fell off into his hand. He raised it to his eyes.

"What is it?" Mordred asked.

"I don't know, but it's magic. Maybe Gaius will know."

They were still discussing the strange stone, Merlin mopping his sister's forehead again, when they heard hoof beats outside. Mordred backed away from the door and mouthed, "Kanan."

'Are you sure?' Merlin asked into his mind.

'Who else would have horses?'

Merlin gently lifted Freya and they silently made their way to the back door. Their mother's voice stopped them. "Mordred? Merlin? Gaius is with me."

Mordred hurried to unlock the door while Merlin returned Freya to the only bed in the house. Gaius rushed to her side the moment the door opened and started firing questions at Merlin. Before Merlin could respond, he caught sight of Prince Arthur, Leon just behind him. "What are you doing here?" he snarled.

"Merlin!" Hunith admonished. "Prince Arthur was kind enough to escort us. The least you could do is be polite."

"Yes, Mum." He turned back to his uncle and wordlessly handed over the stone.

"What's this?" Gaius asked. He lifted it to the light and studied it for some time as he answered his own question. "It's a stone imbued with magic." He closed his eyes, cupped the stone in his hands, and murmured a few words of the old religion. "A curse of some kind, meant to control, I think."

"She didn't act like she was being controlled," Mordred said.

"I suspect her innate magic was fighting it and that's what caused the fever. I wonder who placed it."

"At a guess," Merlin said, "someone working for Kanan who either didn't know about her magic or didn't care what would happen to her. Can you treat her?"

"Yes, but it will take time. Sire, I will need a couple days at least."

"You have just under a week. I will be with Lord Cassius if you have need of me." Arthur left with Leon and Gaius turned back to his niece.

"Merlin!" Gaius snapped for the fifth time. "Stop obsessing over Prince Arthur and help me."

Merlin looked up a bit sheepishly. "I was not obsessing."

"You two are as bad as each other. Now boil some dittany. Mordred, find and mince some wormwart." Soon they were too busy to think about anything besides Freya.

* * *

When Arthur reached Lord Cassius' house, Gwen practically pounced on him. "Did you see Lancelot?"

"No, I didn't."

Morgana cut over her maid. "Was Merlin there?"

"He was," Leon said, "and the first person he acknowledged was Prince Arthur."

"By insulting me," Arthur added in annoyance.

A servant called them to dinner. Afterward, they retired to Leon's chambers. Arthur told the others, "I saw Gaius perform magic tonight."

"You won't turn him in, surely," Gwen said.

"No, he was only trying to help his niece, but he mentioned she also has magic. And if she does, then-" He cut himself off, unable to finish his thought.

"Uther won't accept Merlin anyway," Morgana said derisively. "What difference does it make whether he has magic?"

"It isn't Father who concerns me. What would the people think if I condemn sorcerers, then take one to my bed?"

"With any luck, they will think you're better than your father, especially if you repeal the ban on sorcery."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is so easy. And whether or not Merlin has magic, if you repeal the ban, he will still be grateful for the sake of his uncle and sister."

"Winning Merlin won't be that easy, though," Leon said. "One of the servants told me there are rumors that you plan not to let Lancelot be with Gwen, yet he talks of little besides her. Such a rumor, if substantiated, would turn Merlin against you."

Arthur snorted. "He's already against me."

When Gwen learned that Lancelot had gone to seek employment with King Cenred and was not around, she proceeded to hide in Lord Cassius' house and could not even bring herself to seek out Lancelot's family, which wasn't hard since they rarely left their own house.

* * *

At the end of the week, Freya was awake and talking, but still weak. Gaius packed the stone in his sack to study it in Camelot, then hugged his sister goodbye. Arthur took Merlin's hand and practically dragged him outside.

"I know you hate me, Merlin, but I can't stop thinking about you. I know you won't come with me to Camelot, so just ... if you need anything, just ask. I promise I'll help you. And be careful of Valiant. I fear it was he who planted the stone."

For the first time since Arthur had met him, Merlin looked down. "You would knowingly help a sorcerer?"

"If-" Arthur swallowed and started over. "If that sorcerer is you, then yes. I would do anything for you."

"Then get rid of Kanan. Make him stop threatening my family."

"What does he want?"

"Me, dead or his slave."

Arthur clutched Merlin's hand tightly. "When will he come again?"

"My guess is after the first harvest in about three weeks. He'll want to claim his share."

"Then I'll see what I can do in three weeks. Stay safe."

Merlin neither looked at him nor answered before he slipped back inside his house.

* * *

A few days later, Mordred burst into the house screaming, "He's hurting Freya!"

Merlin turned away from the cook fire and Lancelot looked up from sharpening his sword. "Who's hurting Freya?" Merlin asked.

"Valiant! I tried to stop him, but it didn't work. It's like he has some protection against magic."

Lancelot slipped his sword into its sheath. "Show us the place, Mordred."

When they reached the clearing where Mordred and Freya had been gathering herbs, they saw Valiant pressing Freya against a tree and forcibly kissing her. Merlin immediately tried to throw him off her, without success. "Mordred's right. I can't touch him."

"I can," Lancelot growled, drawing his sword. He caught Valiant off guard, forcing the former knight to fight defensively. Soon, though, Valiant gained his footing and began to parry in earnest.

Mordred took Freya's hand and led her back toward their home. Merlin remained with Lancelot, making roots and rocks appear in Valiant's path to trip him up.

In the end, it was a root that landed Valiant on his back, Lancelot's sword at his throat. "You wouldn't dare kill me," Valiant snarled. "You don't even know how to kill, any more than your miserable sister knows how to please a man."

Lancelot moved the point of his sword teasingly over Valiant's neck. As he did so, something caught his eye. "Merlin, what's he wearing?"

Merlin approached warily and removed the amulet from Valiant's neck. Valiant's face immediately changed from defiant to fearful. "It's magic," Merlin said. "A protective amulet, I think."

"He fears your magic more than my sword," Lancelot said.

Merlin shrugged. "He knows I've killed before." Merlin's eyes glowed and a moment later, Lancelot's sword plunged through Valiant's neck. Merlin pocketed the amulet. "It seems Arthur was right. I wonder what he did to lose his title."

Lancelot took Merlin's arm. "You controlled my sword and, Merlin, when have you killed before?"

"A month ago, a couple of Kanan's men attacked Mordred and me. I had no choice but to kill them. Anyway, next time Kanan shows his face, I will not hesitate again, and neither should you."

"But you can't. You're no killer."

"I don't like to kill, Lancelot, but I will do what must be done to protect my family. We should get back."

Lancelot took Valiant's weapons and coin and wiped his blade on the grass before sheathing it. Then they left Valiant's body to the wild beasts and returned home.

Hunith had sat Freya at their kitchen table and served her hot tea by the time Merlin and Lancelot arrived. "What happened?" Hunith asked.

"He's dead," Lancelot said. "You're safe, Freya."

Freya looked up at her brothers. "It was him. I didn't realize at first, but today he acted like he just expected me to obey him. I tried to fight back, but he was too strong."

Merlin handed his mother the amulet. "He was wearing this. It seems to protect the wearer against magic."

Hunith regarded it blankly. "You owe Prince Arthur an apology, Merlin."

"If I ever see him again, I'll remember that."

"You'll see him again. He fancies you too much to stay away for long."

"He shouldn't," Merlin said darkly. He left soon after.

Hunith looked to Lancelot for an explanation. "He's the one who killed Valiant. He just needs some time."

* * *

Morgana awoke with a scream. Gwen was by her side in a moment. "My Lady?"

"Gwen, get Leon and Arthur."

"It's the middle of-"

"Now, Gwen. Hurry." Gwen rushed out.

Leon burst into her room first and wrapped his arms around her. "Hush, Morgana, it's okay. You're safe."

"I saw fire, so much fire. Crops burning, Mordred in a dark place, Merlin in the center of a lightning storm. It was horrible, Leon."

"Was it a premonition?"

"I don't know. Where's Arthur?"

"I'm here, Morgana. What's wrong?"

Arthur entered the room first, followed closely by Gwen. "I saw Kanan attacking Ealdor tomorrow."

"Then we must ride quickly. Gwen, pack our bags. Leon, prepare four horses." Both rushed to obey. "Will you be okay for a few minutes? I want to change into something more travel worthy."

Morgana smirked. "You don't want Merlin to see you in sweaty, dirty nightclothes?" Arthur scowled and she relented. "I'll be fine. I'll meet you at the stable."

* * *

They rode through the night and most of the next day. It was evening when they reached Ealdor to find everything in chaos. Houses and fields were burning and women and children were screaming.

Gwen rushed to Hunith's house, Arthur close behind her, but there was little left of it. Behind it, Freya peeked out of the chicken house at them. "They're gone," she said.

Gwen dismounted and hurried to her side. "Gone where?"

"To find Mordred. Kanan's men attacked us when we were berry picking. As soon as Merlin heard, he rushed after them. Lancelot ran to Lord Cassius to get help, but the villagers are too scared and angry to do anything because he attacked the village at the same time."

"Which way did they take Mordred?"

"South I think, into Camelot."

Arthur turned to Leon. "How quickly can you reach the garrison at Redford?"

"A couple hours, sooner on a fresh horse."

"Go, then scour the area south of here. I'll go after them directly."

"We," Morgana said pointedly. "We'll go after them."

The tracks were easy to follow and they reached the encampment quickly. They dismounted and approached the camp on foot, keeping to the underbrush. Morgana signaled for them to stop and pointed ahead to where Merlin and Lancelot were watching the camp, Merlin's hand extended.

Merlin turned toward Lancelot and mouthed, "watch this." His eyes were the color of molten gold and Arthur's body immediately reacted with intense desire. Then Merlin looked forward again and a sandstorm rapidly built in front of him, then tore through the camp, destroying everything in its path.

Their cover likewise destroyed, Merlin strode into the middle of the encampment, magic crackling visibly around him. He said something Arthur could not make out, a command he thought, then lightning was raining down on the camp. Morgana flinched and whispered, "How powerful is he?"

Arthur responded in a half daze, "Powerful enough to be a king's consort."

A few of the men were dodging lightning to reach Merlin and Lancelot. Lancelot struck out immediately and Arthur and Morgana rushed to join him.

When most of the camp's inhabitants were dead or fleeing, Merlin stepped to the exact center of the camp and closed his eyes. Arthur stared at him in confusion. "What's he doing?" he asked Lancelot.

"Calling to Mordred. They have a mental link, like druids."

"I hear it," Morgana said. "There."

She and Merlin set off at the same time toward one end of the camp. Arthur and Lancelot turned to follow, but Kanan's call of "Pendragon!" stopped them. They turned as one.

Kanan approached them, sword drawn, and lunged the moment he was close enough. Arthur danced to the side as Lancelot parried the blow. The two warriors fought in tandem and at last, Lancelot struck Kanan's sword from his hand, leaving Arthur free to strike the killing blow. As soon as the bandit was dead, they rushed after Morgana and Merlin.

Merlin was levitating dirt when they arrived. "Where is he?" Lancelot asked.

"Buried alive," Morgana said grimly. "He knows we're here, but he's drugged and close to panic. He can hardly breathe."

Merlin seemed not to hear them at all as he continued to levitate dirt. He dropped yet another load and swung to lift the next one when his knees gave out. Arthur caught him before he hit the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hit wood," Merlin whispered. "Too weak."

Lancelot jumped into the hole and cleared away dirt by hand. "Ask Mordred whether he can move out of the way."

The silence dragged on far too long before Merlin said, still quiet, "He moved away from you."

Arthur relayed the message and hugged Merlin closer. Lancelot drove his sword straight down through the wood again and again until it started to crumble. Then he leaped clear as it collapsed.

Morgana scrambled down and was soon helping Mordred out of the box and over to his brothers. He rushed to Merlin first and Arthur found himself hugging them both.

Not long after, the knights arrived. They destroyed whatever was left of the camp and checked for survivors, but found none. When they had finished, Arthur sent them to patrol the woods for the dozen or so who had fled with an order to send a messenger to report to Lord Cassius at dawn.

Morgana fetched their horses. Arthur mounted his, then helped Lancelot to lift Merlin to sit in front of him. Morgana mounted her horse next and Lancelot set Mordred in front of her before mounting behind her.

Slowly, they made their way back to Ealdor. Leon met them on the way and listened without interrupting as Morgana told him the whole story. "What will you do now?" he asked Arthur.

Arthur looked down at the sorcerer asleep in his lap. "Ask me after I've had a chance to talk with Merlin."

"Do you truly love him?" Lancelot asked.

"More than anything. More than my kingdom and my crown."

"He loves you, too. Uncle Gaius says you two were destined to be together."

"I have found it's generally wise to listen to Gaius. Gwen misses you, by the way."

"Is she in Ealdor?"

"She is," Morgana answered, "and seeing as your home is destroyed, we should go to Leon's house first."

"Shall I ride ahead?" Leon asked.

"You know me too well, Love." They shared a quick kiss before he left.

* * *

By the time they reached Lord Cassius' house, beds and baths had been prepared. Arthur took his time undressing and bathing Merlin, who kept drifting in and out of consciousness. He was washing Merlin's hair when Hunith entered. "How is he, Sire?"

"Strong, resilient, beautiful. I think he's just exhausted. He used a lot of magic in a very short time."

Hunith knelt beside the tub and took her son's hand. "Will you bring him back to Camelot?"

"That's up to him. I'd like to, but he won't be safe as long as Father is still alive, and I'm not ready to be king yet."

"I think you are ready, Sire, but I understand your sentiment. I think Merlin will, too. Still, it should be his choice, not yours."

"I know. I just want him to be safe." When Merlin's hair was clean, Arthur gently kissed the top of his head before lifting him from the bath. Hunith toweled her son off as Arthur held him, then together they tucked him into bed.

Hunith looked up from stroking her son's hair. "Sire?"

"Yes, Hunith?"

"Why did Valiant leave the knights?"

"He impregnated another knight's daughter and there were rumors that he had abused other girls as well. We do not tolerate such behavior among the knights."

"He tried, with Freya. Merlin killed him." Hunith wiped away a tear. "My baby isn't a killer."

Arthur took her hand. "Neither are my knights, Hunith. Every one of them has killed, but none of them enjoy it and none want to. Merlin is gentle and sweet and values life. Given an option, I can't believe he would ever choose to kill. I'll talk with him if you want, or ask Leon to, but he will be fine."

"I would appreciate that sire." She kissed her son's hair and left Arthur to keep vigil alone while she went to check on Mordred.

* * *

The next morning, a messenger brought word that seven bandits had been captured and were being marched to Camelot. Arthur opted to remain in Ealdor for a few days to help rebuild "and to be with Merlin," Morgana teased.

Merlin wanted to get to work immediately, but both Arthur and Hunith forbade it. Arthur was irked that Merlin had listened to Hunith, but not him. That afternoon, they walked together in Lord Cassius' gardens. Arthur said quietly, "Your family is invited to the wedding. I've sent word to Father of Lancelot's bravery and he will wish to reward him personally."

"The only reward Lancelot wants is Gwen's hand in marriage."

"I can't speak for Gwen's father, but I expect that won't be a problem. What about you? What reward do you want?"

Merlin scuffed the dirt path, eyes downcast, and said, "The King of Camelot does not reward sorcerers."

"Merlin, look at me." For once Merlin did obey. "My father will not reward you, but I will. Tell me what you want."

"Safety for my family, Freya and Mordred especially."

"When I am king, I will lift the ban on magic and make Lancelot a knight. I swear it. In the meantime, I'll ask Morgana to work something out with Lord Cassius. Is that all?"

Merlin looked away again, but eventually met Arthur's gaze and said firmly, "I want you, and I don't share."

"I'm yours, for as long as you will have me." Then he pulled Merlin into a hug, his face pressed to Merlin's neck. "I love you so much, Merlin. Come to Camelot with me. Please."

Merlin absently carded Arthur's hair and held Arthur close. "I can't right now. Too many people know about my magic and your father will use that to get rid of me. When you're king, I promise to come to you and in the meantime, I'll always be here."

"Will you visit Lancelot and Gaius?"

"Of course, but not often. We'll manage, Arthur, and we're together for a few more days yet." Arthur hugged him more tightly.

* * *

Arthur watched from his chamber window as the various processions of nobles arrived for the wedding of Camelot's second-best knight and the king's ward, but the fancy carriages and horses did not interest him. The only family he cared about would arrive on foot.

Toward evening, a cloaked and hooded group entered the courtyard, escorted by one of the guards. He halted them to the side and sent a maid in the direction of the physician's chambers. Arthur turned from his window and made his way down to the courtyard.

When they saw him on the steps, one figure started forward, but the guard stopped him. "Let him go," Arthur told him and he stood aside with a barely audible "Sire."

Then the figure was in his arms and Merlin's voice was in his ear, begging and comforting all at once. Arthur just held him for a long time before he heard the guard shift nervously. "These travelers are Gaius' family, here for the wedding. I trust you have sent for him?"

"Yes, Sire. He should be here soon."

"It is growing late. I will vouch for them and escort them myself." He turned to the group, still holding Merlin close. "Lancelot is here?"

Lancelot lowered his hood and stepped forward. "Sire."

"Tomorrow morning, the King will wish to meet with you. He will send for you at the appointed time. Likely Sir Leon will be present as well."

"Yes, Sire."

He led the way to Gaius' chambers to find a maid shifting restlessly at the door and Gaius brewing something that might be medicine and might be food. "Gaius!" he called.

Gaius stood abruptly, nearly upending his pot in the process. "Sire! What-" Then he caught sight of Lancelot, the only one not wearing his hood. "I didn't expect you until Friday! Oh, I'm not ready at all!"

Merlin lowered his own hood. "It is Friday, Gaius," he said, but made no effort to move away from Arthur.

Arthur turned to the nervous maid. "Find Guinevere and tell her to come at once to assist the Court Physician. If she is with Morgana, tell Morgana you are acting on my orders and she should address any concerns to me personally."

"Yes, Sire." She hurried away and the group moved to sit around Gaius' table.

Merlin did step away from Arthur then, to hand something to Gaius. They moved away from the group and spoke in hushed tones. When they returned, Gaius spent some time looking over Freya and Mordred after their respective ordeals. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin from behind and together they watched Gaius work.

The door flew open and Arthur turned to see Morgana sweep inside, closely followed by Gwen, who cried out at the sight of Lancelot. Moments later, the lovers were in each other's arms. "I guessed this was why you summoned Gwen," Morgana said to Arthur before welcoming Hunith and inquiring about her journey.

"How are your guests?" Arthur asked Morgana when she and Hunith stopped chattering long enough to breathe.

"Terribly dull. When the maid told Gwen Gaius needed her, I told her if anyone inquires after me, I would be joining Gwen to fetch a headache medicine and retiring early."

"Ready for tomorrow?"

"I'll manage. The bother will be worth the trouble when I spend my first night alone with Leon tomorrow night. But there will be a bit of a surprise first."

Arthur groaned. "I hate surprises."

"Good thing it isn't intended for you, then. Now I really must go. Good night, all. Gwen, you are finished for tonight." A chorus of "good night"s and "sleep well"s followed her out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, from the moment he woke - in his own chambers, without Merlin - Arthur's father had him busy with affairs of state. About mid-morning, his father summoned him to the audience hall, where Lancelot stood to one side wearing an outfit no doubt borrowed from Leon, who was also present. Gaius and the rest of Lancelot's family stood just behind him. Merlin kept his gaze on the floor, but Hunith smiled as Arthur passed her.

Morgana was sitting in her chair on the dais and motioned Arthur to his. When Arthur reached her, he asked, "What's going on?"

"Lancelot is to be rewarded for service to the crown," she answered. Before she could say more, the main doors opened and Gwen's father escorted her in. She wore a simple white dress and flowers in her hair. She looked beautiful.

Uther stood and said, his voice clear to all assembled, "We are gathered today to honor a man both brave and steadfast and to reward him for service to the crown. Lancelot, step forward."

Lancelot obeyed, looking simultaneously hopeful and confused.

"Lancelot, as reward, the Lady Morgana has asked that you be given her maid's hand in marriage. Father John, would you preside?"

Arthur had not even noticed the slight priest until the man stepped forward. The ceremony was short and simple and Arthur thought Gwen had never looked so radiant. By the end, when Gwen and Lancelot kissed, Hunith and Gwen's father were both crying. Arthur noticed Morgana surreptitiously wiping away tears as well.

When the ceremony was over, Morgana hugged and congratulated Gwen before hurrying off to prepare for her own wedding. Arthur wished fervently he could be in her place.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Uther became deathly ill four winters after Morgana's wedding.

Morgana and her two children were present, Uther using them as an excuse to remind Arthur of his duty to the crown even as he lay dying. Arthur took his hand and assured him, "I promise to marry someone who will be good for Camelot."

"Not just Camelot, Arthur," his father whispered. "An unhappy king is a poor king."

"I know, Father. I will give you reason to be proud of me."

"You already have, Arthur. You will make a fine king." Uther's hand slipped from his son's grip as he took his last breath. Arthur grasped his father's hand where it had fallen and cried silently as he kept vigil through the night.

The next morning, Uther was moved to the chapel and Camelot mourned as the palace prepared for Arthur's coronation. He turned to Sir Leon. "Merlin is here?"

"Yes, Sire. He is with Lancelot's family."

"See that he is dressed in clothes of highest quality for my coronation."

"Yes, Sire."

Evening arrived and with it the time for Arthur to become king. He entered the audience hall wearing the richest (and heaviest) robes he owned and immediately sought Merlin, who was sitting in the front row beside Lancelot, looking as uncomfortable in his new robes as Arthur felt.

Morgana and Father John stood off to the side beside the table holding the crown of Camelot. When everyone was assembled, Father John stepped forward to officiate. Arthur tried to pay attention, but his eyes and mind kept wandering to Merlin.

Finally Morgana lifted the crown and set it on Arthur's head. Immediately those assembled shouted, "Long live King Arthur!"

He stood to address the people as their king. After the requisite greetings and acknowledgments, he said, "I have two announcements to make before you leave. First, I have chosen my consort." He held out his hand as he said, "Merlin of Ealdor."

Merlin stood nervously and took his hand. Then he held out his other hand toward Morgana's family. "Since I will be unable to have my own children, I name Sir Leon's eldest son, Ambrose, as my heir. Ambrose?"

Morgana picked up her very confused and tired son and carried him to Arthur's side. Arthur continued, "Both ceremonies will occur tomorrow after I have addressed the people. You are all welcome to attend."

Arthur led Merlin out a side door to the sound of the gathered nobles' applause and immediately pressed him against the wall. "I want you. Make us invisible."

"I want out of these clothes," Merlin countered unhelpfully. "Why couldn't I wear my wool?"

"Because I'm the king and I say so. Now kiss me."

"Yes, my King." Arthur ignored the taunt in favor of the kiss that followed. He vowed to himself that after four years alone, he would never be parted from Merlin again.


End file.
